dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnus
Magnus is the Archmage and Headmaster of the Academy City of Lexida on the realm of Etheria. He serves as the magic grandmaster, wielding skill that surpasses even the members of the Skywatch. He is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles. History Not much is known of Magnus's history. Some tales say that he was born from the union of Akasha, Goddess of Dreams and Fantasy, and a demon while others say that he was a normal human who ascended past the limits of normal mages and mocked the gods. He has been the Headmaster of the Academy City of Lexida since the era of Razdan. Appearance Magnus is an elderly man with grey robes and a grey pointed hat. He has a long white beard and shoulder-length white hair. His eyes are silver and shine with an everpresent curious twinkle. He always carries a pipe in his nonexistent pockets. Personality Magnus is extremely wise, fitting the stereotype of the old wise man. He gives sound advice to others and runs his school with a tact mind. Magnus finds the antics of Issei and his friends amusing, especially when they enroll in his academy as a way to learn more magic as well as learn about Etheria. He seems to be aware of Issei's status as the Ever-Being but chooses not to comment on it. Magnus is also quite mischievous, often cracking jokes and being overall laid back. He leaves most of the paperwork in the hand of his secretary, Zoe Kagami, who also happens to be his ward. Nothing seems to faze the Archmage as he brushed off the Cult of Obsidian's attack on his school as nothing more than an annoyance, going to deal with the attackers himself. He also holds no affection or respect for the Gods for reasons unknown once calling Eltariel a petulant child and Great Red a brat. Magnus also has the tendency to speak in riddles. Powers and Abilities Master Magician: Magnus is known as possibly the most powerful mage in existence. An existence that he is stated to use to spit in the face of the Gods. His mastery over magic surpasses that of the Skywatch as well as the previous Ever-Being and is stated to "know more spells than we can ever know in our ten thousand years of life" by Rias. Magnus can cast multi-layered spells with great ease as well as create defensive barriers being able to block attacks from deities. *'Pyromancy': Magnus can use fire magic, being able to summon tempests of fire that can burn down an area as large as the Gremory Territory in the underworld. *'Sealing Magic': Magnus can use sealing magic. *'Prifmamancy': Magnus is a practitioner of Prism Magic. An ancient form of light magic developed by the Second Ever-Being that focuses on the phenomenon known as rainbows as well as refraction. Magnus's skill in this is greater than that of Annalise's and is able to easily refract magic spells, deflecting them as well as generating massive beams of prismatic light. *'Animancy': Magnus is an animancer. He can use magic involving harnessing souls and life forces in order to heal, cast barriers as well as bring lifeless objects to life. *'Phasing': The phase spell is a spell developed by ancient Etherian and MAterian mages in the early days of the Great Sundering. Now it is considered a lost spell with very few people knowing it. The phase spell allows people to travel to other dimensions and can be used to travel to Materia from Etheria and vice-versa. *'Primal Magic' (possibly): Rumored to be called the most ancient and purest form of Magic out there. Primal Magic is the source of all forms of Magic and it is rumored that Magnus can use Primal Magic. **'Esotera': Magnus is rumored to be able to use the Primal Magic known as Esotera. Esotera allows one to break down and control magical phenomenon to a degree that shouldn't be possible. Esotera is associated with the sphere that is ruled by the Primordial God of Magic but to an infinitely lesser scale. One aspect of Esotera is the ability to wield Hereditary Magic such as the time Magnus demonstrated the ability to wield the Power of Destruction after seeing it only once. However, only one Hereditary Ability can be copied at once. Any new ones gained will erase the old one. *'Flight': Magnus can fly using magic. Immense Intellect: Magnus, due to his elderly age, is extremely knowledgeable in multiple topics. He always seems to know more than he lets on and is seen as a cunning foe. During the reign of Razdan, the Chuch of Aurba attempted to have him killed as it was stated that he knew way too much. Magnus is one of the few mages on Etheria to know of Materia's existence whereas the others have forgotten due to the passage of time. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Magnus is capable of fighting foes unarmed and without the aid of magic, being able to easily subdue Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Gasper all at once. Equipment Lexiconic Staff TBA Trivia *Magnus's appearance is based on Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. *Rossweisse and Rias have stated that Magnus could possibly be Myrrodin Emrys from their world but that fact is proven to be wrong by members of the Pendragon and Emrys families stating that Merlin died in his battle against Morgana Le Fay and have the body to prove it. Further research shows that Magnus has a much larger pool of magic than Merlin ever did. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Shardsverse